Torn: A Hunger Games FanFiction
by MikiHatakeXD
Summary: Rosemary Emerson was born in the Capitol. When the Games ended she was grateful. Katniss Everdeen was her idol. But a fateful decision leads to a horrifying new twist in Rosemary's life. Can she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My name is Rosemary Emerson. I am fifteen years old. I was born in the Capitol and I've lived here ever since. I hated the Games, and I wished they would end. I watched and watched, every year hoping something would happen so they would have to stop them once and for all. The people in the districts didn't deserve to be treated like this. It wasn't their fault that some of their ancestors did a terrible thing. They shouldn't have to pay for it like this. It wasn't until the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games that I finally got what I'd been waiting for; Katniss Everdeen, the fighter; my new hope for these Games to end. I saw myself in her from saving her sister in the Reaping to the Rebellion just last year. If my little sister Gabriella was in that situation I like to think that I would save her life. She is ten years old. The new President, Plurtarch Heavensbee, has requested that we all meet in the city square because Katniss and Peeta are in the Capitol. It was a Welcome Back of sorts. There was also an announcement, but I am not too sure what that could be.

I walk to our bathroom and pull on my nicest dress. It's a blue summer dress that goes to my knees. I wore my inch high sandals with white straps. I'd been raised on designer clothing, but I always chose the basic outfits. My mother, when she and father were still alive, used to criticize me for it. She often told me that I'd be better off in one of the working districts, jokingly of course. I missed them sometimes, they had been killed during the rebellion I didn't blame the rebels or Katniss though… I only blamed President Snow, he'd brought this on. I go into my sister's room where she colors at her little white desk.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"I'm picking you out an outfit for today." I say.

"What's today?" she asks staring at my clothes.

"Katniss and Peeta are coming, silly. Plus the President has an announcement for the citizens. We have to dress nice." I say while sliding hangers out of my way to look at each outfit.

"Oh." She said. Gabriella wasn't like me. She blamed Katniss and the rebels. She often told me she hated me when I tried to reason with her. I would never fight with her though I was all she had and she was all I had.

I found her a frilly sleeveless pink shirt and a black skirt with her pale pink flat sandals. I loved the color pale pink. It reminded me of babies which reminded me of innocence. I walked them over to her. "Let me help you with your hair afterwards." I say.

She smiles. I always did her hair, but she had one favorite style in particular. It was where her long black hair was braided then wound around into a braided bun sort of thing. I never named it, but now a thought came to me. I'd call it Gabriella. Her favorite part was after I finished the braid. I'd pick fresh flowers from the garden our mother loved so much and insert the tops into her hair. It was beautiful. Gabriella was beautiful anyway. Her long dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and the perfectly tanned skin, she looked like the female version of my father. I looked into the mirror at my reflection as she changed. I was average. I have wavy red hair like my mother. I was pale and my eyes were dark, almost black. I looked like my grandmother on my mother's side.

After I finished her hair I heard a knock at our door. I left Gabriella in the kitchen and went to answer it. It was a female guard of the President. I can tell because they still wore the Peacekeepers uniform. "Are you Rosemary Emerson?" she asked me.

I nod, "I am. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask.

"Yes, you are needed up at the President's Mansion." She said.

"What about Gabriella?" I ask. "She can't be home by herself long, she is only ten." I say.

"That's why I am here. I will stay here with her and make sure she gets to the city square on time. Now get going you need to be there before the Katniss and Peeta. They will be here in five minutes." She says.

I nod. I want to thank her, but I don't know how to word it so I leave hoping she'll explain to Gabriella.

On my way I see an old friend, Ryn Cane. She is just as confused as I am because she was being sent to the President's Mansion too. We walked together silently. I was thinking about meeting the one and only Mockingjay. That had been my only wish since after the rebellion…aside from always being able to take care of Gabriella.

When we reached the door of the President's Mansion there was a line. Twenty or so others around my age, there were boys and girls some of them I knew, others I didn't. We got in line behind the others I was at the back. Slowly the line disappeared. Finally, I was the last one outside. I was extremely curious now. What was going on? I stood there and I heard walking on the stones behind me. I turned around and I saw them, Peeta and Katniss.

"Hello, Katniss, Peeta." I say.

He smiles, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Rosemary Emerson." I say. "Katniss, I just want to say that I am glad that you finally were able to put an end to those Games. I hated seeing you people from the Districts suffering every year.

"That's a nice name." Peeta says.

"Thank you." I say.

"There were people in the Capitol that actually wanted the Games to end?" Katniss asked me, bewildered.

I nod. "I've always hated the Games. I didn't think it was right for you to suffer for the mistakes of your ancestors. There were so many things that could have been avoided if the Games wouldn't have happened. I say. "I've wanted to meet you two for a long time." I say.

"Wow, I can't believe I am actually taking to a Capitol child who doesn't hate me. All the others certainly hate me." She says.

"No, they just don't understand you." I say with a smile. I'd always been something of an optimist. I loved to look on the bright side.

"Thank you, Rosemary." Katniss said looking away from me.

I didn't know what exactly, but I could sense that something was wrong. Was I annoying her? Did she want me to hate her? I shook my head. No, she just isn't used to it…. I tell myself.

I am brought back to my senses when the door creaks open behind me. "Are you Rosemary Emerson?" a voice questions. I turn to face him.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay, follow me." He says. He looks past me. "Peeta! Katniss! Come on in no need to stand outside!" They looked at him and slowly made their way through the door past us. I saw Katniss glance back at me. Maybe she was scared about being back in the mansion that once belonged to her enemy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm taken through the halls and I notice the smell. It's strange to me. Like roses and something else…something metallic. Blood perhaps? The man doesn't look back to see if I am following. Maybe he trusts ill follow, maybe he doesn't care. He stops at a door and opens it. "They'll run the tests in here then one of them will take you to your room." He says and then walks away. I walk into the room.

"Hello, Miss Rosemary Emerson, I presume?" asks a cheerful woman in her late-forties.

"Yes, I am Rosemary." I say

"Great!" she exclaims. "Come take a seat dear!" she says gesturing towards a chair in front of her. I walk over to it and sit.

"May I ask while I am here?" I ask.

She looks at me in surprise and clicks her tongue. "Nope, you have to wait. It's a surprise!" she says.

I nod.

"Okay, put your arm out please. I need to test your blood and find your blood type." She says. I obey offering my arm. She swipes a cold square of cloth across my arm, and then she picks up a syringe and inserts the needle into my arm. I watch the blood flow into the syringe's tube. I clench my fists and my head starts to spin. I'd never been very good with blood. "Calm down." She says, "It's done." She pulls the full syringe from my arm and then put the blood into another tube with a cap. She puts the little tube into a pot then puts a Band-Aid on my arm. "It will take five minutes for the tests to be finished so just relax I'll get you some water."

I nod again.

The tests seemed to take forever to finish, but eventually they did. She looked at an electronic chart next to the tube of my blood and she smiles. "Good, good." She says. "Okay, let me take you to your room." She motions for me to rise, so I do. I follow her out of the room and down the halls again. We stop at a door with a paper on it. On the paper is my name. Rosemary Emerson.

I feel like I am in the room for an hour when the door opens. "Come with me." Says the man from the first time I was brought into the mansion today. I stand up and follow him, we are going outside. I see the others that were lined up with another of the President's guards.

We are herded into a bus and we sit in silence until we arrive at the Training Center. The place they used for the Games. Is this where the President wanted to hold announcements now? We are lead down to the place where the Tributes actually trained and earned their training scores. I stared at the others they were confused like I was. Maybe we were part of the announcement.

We waited again. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. 30 minutes. Then finally the President himself comes into the room. "Hey gang. You guys all ready?" Some of us nod just so we can know what's going on. Others do nothing. The President smiles, "Goody. Let's get going. Follow me." We followed. He led us up into an elevator and down halls until we reach the stage. The stage where the Tributes would woo the crowd, I looked out to see that the seats were filled. I looked across the stage and there were a bunch of chairs. Three of them were occupied by none other than Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Ceaser Flickerman. It isn't until I count the chair that I understand. When The President took his seat and I recounted I definitely understood. There were twenty-four of us not counting Katniss, Peeta, Ceaser and the President; twelve boys and twelve girls. I knew exactly what was going on so I screamed. I tried to run, but there were guards blocking the way we came in.

"What's wrong?" asked a frightened Ryn by my side.

"It's the G—games…" I say.

I feel her body tense beside me. I felt my own body tremble. I wanted to cry.

It took the President and three of his guards to get us to sit down. Only Ryn and I knew, but the others saw our reactions. They probably counted then put two and two together. I sat beside Ryn as I trembled. The President smiled at the crowd. "Hello, everyone, I bet you're wondering why you've been gathered here!" he said. "We've decided and the past Tributes agree. We are going to have the 1st Hunger Games of this new decade! These twenty-four kiddos you see up here are our Tributes!" he said. The people whose families sat down there screamed, "NO!" They will be sorted into 'Districts' tomorrow night. Tune in to watch and pick your favorite duo of Tributes."

The rest of his words were a blur to me. I could only stare at Katniss and Peeta. How could they do this? Before I realize it I am next to them screaming, "How could you do this Katniss!?" I yell. "I thought you believe in peace not this!" I was grabbing her dress collar. "Why!?" Before I could do anything drastic someone stuck a needle into my arm and I lost consciousness. This was just a terrible nightmare…

I woke up the next morning when there was a knock at my door. "Come in…" I say. I can't move because my limbs are strapped to the bed. When I see who it is I can understand why. Katniss Everdeen.

"I'm sorry." She says to me. "I didn't know before. I was just as surprised as you. There was never a vote." She was lying to me.

"Please. Please stop lying to me Katniss. You and I are alike. We're both bad liars." I say.

She looks down to the floor. "I didn't know that they picked you. That part is true. Yes, I knew about the Games, but I didn't know you had been selected as a Tribute. It wasn't until the man came out to get you that I knew you'd been chosen. That's why I looked back to see if I'd made a mistake. To make you seem like you weren't real." She says.

The room was silent. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. "I have a little sister." I croaked my throat dry. "She is ten years old, our parents are dead. I'm all she has. Her name is Gabriella."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asks.

Silence again.

"I just want you to know. When I die she's your responsibility. You had a sister… Take care of mine for me. I won't live through these Games Katniss. I'm not like you. I'm not a survivor… I just wanted you to know that." I tried swallowing the choking noises that came when I cried. I couldn't cry in front of my destroyer. It'd make me only seem weaker.

The silence stole over the room again. 10 minutes. 20 minutes.

"You won't die. I'm going to train you myself. You'll get out of this alive and your sister will still have you. I lost my sister. I won't let Gabriella lose hers." With that she left. I was free to cry and cry I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

At around noon a familiar, welcome face came in my room. It was Nessie. She was Ryn's mom. Why was she here? Shouldn't she be with Ryn? I decided not to question her when I caught a glimpse of her tearstained face. She became something along the lines of a step in mother for Gabriella and I, she was the closest thing to a mother we had now. My restraints were gone now so I slid off the bed. She walked a few steps to face me. She pulled me into a hug. Her body was trembling. Her tears hit my shoulder. I realized I was still wearing my dress from last night. "I'm so sorry, Nessie…" I say.

She squeezed me again and then pulled away holding my shoulders at an arms distance. "It's like they are taking two daughters from me instead of one… You understand that don't you?" she says.

I nod. "I'll do my best to protect her, Nessie. I want her to win. You can't lose her. Will you take care of Gabriella for me?"

Her grip on my shoulders tightened. I could see the internal conflict going on behind her purple eyes. "No…" she said.

"What do you mean…No?" I ask.

"You have to win this, Rosie… It can only be you. It is hard for me to say this, but there is no way Gabriella would be able to live. She will have lost everyone. You can't leave her too." She says, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. I can't mimic her actions. I have to stay strong for her sake.

"No." I say. "Ryn is your only daughter. You can't say this. I am going to make sure she wins." I say, my eyes pleading for Nessie to take her words back.

Nessie just shook her head. "Stop talking…please, Rosie." She says. "You don't think all of that went through my mind? If we lose you that will cause us to lose Gabby, I can't lose you two. You are like my own children. Please don't argue with me. This is hard without all of that."

I can't hold the tears back any longer. I can't win this let alone keep her from dying. I am going to fail Nessie. She'll lose to daughters anyway you look at it. "Gabriella is strong, Ness. More than you give her credit for." This seems to cheer her up a slight bit. I take it a little is better than none at all. I pull her back into a hug and we just stand there.

She finally breaks the silence. "I am also here because I am your stylist… They made us chose, us meaning the remaining stylist, which Tributes we would represent. My partner Elvin is with your fellow Tribute. You will be represented as District 6." She says staring at the floor. I can only think of how sick that makes me. The President was a sick man… "You can understand why I didn't pick Ryn, right? I couldn't do that. I couldn't design clothes for my biological daughter just to throw her in an arena to be killed." I nod. I can't talk about Ryn it will make me want to cry.

"Who is my fellow Tribute representing 6?" I ask praying I don't know him well.

"His name is Kaleb Jeshner. He is the oldest and he is as old as allowed to be to be entered into the Games. He is nineteen years old." She said.

"I thought it was ages 12-18…" I say my heart sinking.

Nessie shook her head. "No, they changed it just for the old Capitol citizens…its ages 10-19."

A thought suddenly dawns on me. "It could've been Gabriella…"

Nessie nods, "I know, that's why I was so scared. I was afraid they would let volunteers take the places of the chosen Tributes. Once Gabriella saw you up there she was yelling that she volunteered, but the President said that there was to be no volunteering for the 1st Games, 'maybe next year.' He had said. He's also Head Gamemaker for the Games…" she said. She looked at the clock on the wall. "We've got to go. I have to get you dressed for your interview. It's tonight." I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "Follow me." She says.

We walk down the halls and finally reach the Remake Center. All the beds are occupied by the other Tributes being worked on by a single stylist. There wasn't enough for everyone to have four stylists like before. Nessie led me to the bed reserved for me and she started her work. I just laid there, my mind racing. She fixed my eyebrows manicured my nails, washed my hair and then she styled it. After all of that she moved to the makeup. I'd never worn makeup before. I never saw a cause for it. She worked on me and when we were finished I looked in the mirror. My hair was curled. The ringlets reached down past my elbows. I looked at my face. I didn't recognize myself. I heard Nessie gasp. "You look beautiful!" I could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. I looked at myself again. I really was beautiful…

She led me to another part of the Remake Center and shut the door. On a hanger on the back of the door there was a beautiful dress hanging in plastic. She eyed me warily. "This dress was given to you by Katniss. She said it was made by Cinna and it was one that she never wore. It was for an approach that she couldn't pull off. When I looked at it I realized that it was indeed Cinna's. Do you want to know something that I never told you before? Do you want to know how I know Cinna's work so well?" she asked me.

I nodded. I had meet Cinna many times. He was over at Nessie's a lot. I watched him make Katniss's clothes a lot too. I'd never seen this dress before though.

"Cinna is Ryn's father… You are the only one that knows this besides Cinna and I. I was going to tell Ryn after the Games when Cinna would be here, when he wasn't with Katniss. Cinna died before I could tell Ryn, but everything got so hectic I didn't want to tell her. It would crush her. Cinna acted like a father to her even though she didn't know that he was her father… She loved Cinna like you would a father." She said. She walked over and took the plastic off the dress. The dress was she came over to me and slipped the dress over me. It was the color of the sky. She laced to corset top so it fit. There were diamonds sewn into the fabric that splayed out in a triangle shape at the bottom. She put me in black heels. I turned around and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't cute, or sexy. I was just beautiful. She placed a diamond encrusted tiara on my head. I looked like the redheaded Cinderella from fairy tales. I knew what theme this was. I was playing the beautiful princess from fairy tales.

"You are the innocent damsel in distress. This is no place for a princess and I think Cinna somehow knew you would end up with this dress in this situation…" she said.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't want to make Nessie have to redo the makeup she had worked so hard on. I hugged her. "Thank you for everything, Nessie." I say. She squeezes me. "We have to go. We are running late."

She led me to the hall where we would wait our turn for District 6's interviews. When I walked in all of the others stared at me and they seemed to understand. I wasn't meant to be here. I was too weak. I saw the empty seat that was meant for me and I walked over and sat down. To my right was an older boy. Kaleb Jeshner. I realized I knew him. He used to teach me piano lessons. He was strong. His hair was dark and he was staring at me with bright green eyes. I looked down at the ground. I would never live through this. I could feel tears threatening to spill again so I bit my tongue to focus on something else, to keep my mind occupied.

"Rosemary…? Is that you?" I hear a voice ask. I look up and Kaleb is still staring at me.

I nod.

"Oh no." he says. I close my eyes. He starts to say something, but he stops when a woman comes out. Male District 1 it's time for you to go out there for your interview." A boy younger than me trembles as he walks to the stage. He wasn't even worried about looking weak.

Rosemary was eleven years old when I first met her. Her mother had called me over to give Rosemary piano lessons. I was fifteen that year. We became close during that year and a half when I taught her piano, but then the lessons were over. I didn't have an excuse to go over to her house anymore. When I first saw her walk into the waiting room I didn't recognize her. This Rosemary was older, she was beautiful. After she confirmed she was in fact Rosemary a million thoughts ran through my mind. One was 'why her?' Rosemary was a fragile girl. She would never hurt someone, she couldn't. She was too kind-hearted; she worried about other people too much. Why would they pick her to throw into the Games?! Rosemary would die at the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Her younger sister would be better off in the Games. She knew what she had to do to survive she would do what was necessary, Rosemary couldn't…

The Tributes for districts 1-5 went fast. Finally it was Kaleb. Five minutes later it was my turn. My trembling returned. I stumbled onto the stage. I heard "oohs" and "ahhs" from the crowd as my dress sparkled under the lights. I couldn't pay attention to this though. I made my way to the chair waiting for me next to Caesar Flickerman. When I reached it I sat. I couldn't stop my shaking.

"Hi there, Rosemary," he said, "You're the female Tribute to represent 6. How do you feel about that?

I stared at Caesar. His hair was white and he was wearing white lipstick. "I-I don't really know. I'm afraid I guess…" I say.

He looked at me in sympathy. "You're safe right now." He says. That's only here though. He could only guarantee my safety until I entered that arena. "So, what was your reaction when you found out that the Hunger Games would resume?" he asked.

I closed my eyes. "Well, I figured it out almost as soon as I stepped out on this stage. Once I counted the kids I pretty much understood what was happening."

"Ah, yes, I forgot. That was you." The replay of my reaction started playing on the screen. I watched as I looked around at the chairs at the kids around me then I started screaming. I looked to the exit, realizing it was blocked then I ran to Katniss and I grabbed her collar and I was yelling. It had been Haymitch Abernathy that put the shot into my arm. I had no idea where he'd come from. Maybe he was watching from the side… "Wow, that was quite the reaction, Rosemary." He said.

The rest of the interview was the same. Caesar didn't like me. I don't know why, but he was trying to make me hated by the crowd. Was it because I almost strangled Katniss? I didn't know, but I didn't stay for the other interviews. I ran to the elevator and pushed the highest button. I knew there was roof access to this building.

When I finally found the roof door I walked outside. The wind was blowing. I walked to the side of the roof that over looked the Capitol. I slid down and sat on the concrete. I put my face in my hands and I let all the tears I held in escape me. I hugged my knees to my chest. The dress was long so it didn't matter. The choking noises escaped my throat. I thought about Gabriella hoping that she was okay right now. My crying prevented me from hearing footsteps coming towards me on the roof. There were two people. When they were right in front of me looking at me I looked up. It was Peeta and Katniss. I wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry." I say. Katniss sits down in front of me.

"You have a big day of training tomorrow. You shouldn't sit out here. You need your rest before the Games. You never know when you will get a chance to sleep again." She says to me. "I'm glad you got that dress." She says. "You looked like a princess in it. I think you got a few sponsors."

"No, Caesar made them all hate me. I wasn't trying to kill you Katniss. That wasn't what I was trying to do. I was just scared… I'm still scared. I won't be able to survive this, Katniss. I am not like you. I can't hunt. I can't hurt people. I would die before I ever even thought about hurting someone else." I say. Peeta kneels down beside us and he grabs my hand.

"You can do this. You just need a good ally." He said that with a glance to Katniss. "I didn't stand a chance, but Katniss became my ally and I made it, we both made it."

"Who?" I ask. "I can't be a good ally… I would slow them down and probably get them killed." I say.

"We will help. We will teach you what we know, okay?" he said giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I will get you out alive. Peeta and I have requested to mentor District 6 tributes, meaning you and the one named Kaleb." She says. "Peeta and I will take turns training you and him if he requests our help because it's our job." She adds.

I nod feeling a little better. Katniss stands up and helps me to my feet. "Get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

I left them on the roof and went down to District 6's floor. Kaleb was sitting in the living room area and he looked over when I arrived. He stood up and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, thank you."

"That's good…" he was silent for a few seconds, but then he spoke again. "Best of luck to you tomorrow in training." He said.

I nod, "Thank you, you too. Good night." I say.

"Good night." He said.

I walk past him to the hall that leads to my room. I go in and shut the door. I take off the dress and hang it in the closet. I crawl into the bed and fall into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was going to be hard…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up almost as soon as I'd fallen asleep. It was early. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was four in the morning. I tried to close my eyes again, trying to drift off for just a little longer to avoid what the day would bring. After ten minutes realizing my efforts were futile I got up. I walked over to the wardrobe out of curiosity to see if they were stocked with clothes, they were. I pulled out a random outfit and slipped into it.

I quietly shut the door and crept down the halls. I was going to the living room. I reached out for the wall feeling my way down the hall. Finally I'd found it. I stumbled over to sit on the couch and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Couldn't sleep?" a voice asked. It made me jump.

"Um, no… I guess I couldn't." I say. My eyes furiously looking around the room for the owner to the voice, he sounded close.

"I couldn't either… I was worrying about…some things… And don't worry… It's just me, Kaleb." He said.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "How long have you been out here?" I asked.

"All night." He says. The room was silent. "I'm really sorry, Rose…" he said. I turned my head towards his voice.

"Sorry? What for?" I ask.

"I'm sorry that you're in here. I'm sorry that you have to be part of this." There was the silence again. "I—I… I just…"

I looked towards him concern in my eyes. "What is it? Is everything okay?" I asked.

He hesitated. "I… I'm going to protect you out there, Rose." He said. It sounded like he wanted to say more, but he didn't. What he did say was enough to get a reaction out of me though.

"NO!" I yelled; unable to stop myself. He clicked the lamp beside him on. He was staring at me. I didn't understand the meaning of the look on his features though.

"Why? You deserve to live more than any of us. You're too good for all of this, Rose. And I…"

"You what, Kaleb…?" I asked.

He looked uncomfortable. "Nothing, I was just going to say that I have no reason to live. My family is all dead, but you have Gabriella… That's all." He said a little too quickly.

"Kaleb?" I say. I can tell something is wrong.

He looked at me again. He eyes staying on mine. "Will you talk to me…? I can tell things are really bothering you. I'm here and I'm your friend. Please tell me." I say.

I can see the sadness in his eyes. "It's you, Rose. You can't die. I won't let you die. I'm going to protect you."

I shake my head. "No, Kaleb, you can't do that for me. I'd never be able to live with myself if I saw you die, if I saw any of my friends die." I say.

He started laughing. "That's why I need to protect you, Rose. You think you can save everyone. You can't they'll kill you as soon as look at you. All the rest of these people…they are not like you. They don't want to save anyone else but themselves. There is nothing you can do to prevent it, Rose; I'm going to protect you. It's my duty to your parents. They would have wanted me to." He said.

I wanted to fight him, tell him he can't, but he left. He just turned and left the room and went down the hall to his own room.

I sat there the remainder of the morning. My knees hugged to my chest. I was worried. About Ryn, about Kaleb. Only one person could live through this, we all knew that…

As I sat the room slowly started to fill. Nessie and Elvin came first; Kaleb and I's stylists. I stayed in my sitting position. I didn't care that Nessie was here. I couldn't face Nessie right now. Tomorrow I would be thrown in an arena with her daughter to fight to the death.

Next to come in were Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch. Haymitch eyed me like I was a monster. I couldn't understand why, but then the rerun of the first day ran through my mind. He had to sedate me after I attacked Katniss. I made a note to apologize to him, but not right now. I just stayed in my sitting position my knees pulled up to my chest. A few of them tried to make conversation with me, but I just sat there, silent.

Kaleb was the last to arrive. He never even glanced my way. Nessie ushered him over onto the couch next to me. He sat as far away from me as the couch would allow. Did I make him mad? I wondered.

Haymitch cleared his throat. "Okay, Katniss, I am going to go to my Tributes. I am convinced she won't kill you now." So that's what it was. He thought I was going to hurt her. Katniss nodded at him and he left the room.

Katniss stood in front of us, Peeta held her hand from the couch beside her. "Peeta and I will be your mentors for the Games. You may already know, but in case you don't you guys only get one day to train which is today. Tomorrow you guys will go into the arena." She looked at Kaleb and I. "It is our job to get one of you out alive. If we could we would try to get you both out, but that is not a possibility. Anyway, the question is whether or not you want training. You have the option to give all your training time to your partner instead." She looked at us again.

"Give her my training time." Kaleb says.

I turn to face him so quickly it makes me lightheaded. "NO! You need your training time." I say.

He finally turns to look at me. His face is covered in a glare. A glare meant for me. I felt my stomach drop. Did he hate me for this morning? "I can take care of myself." He said still glaring, but his eyes are on the floor now.

I pull my knees tighter against me hoping it will make the sudden wave of nausea go away.

"Okay, so you are giving Rosemary your training time, or not?" Katniss asked.

Kaleb silently nodded. I pleaded with my eyes for anyone to stop him from doing this. No one did.

"Okay, it's settled then. Rosemary come with Peeta and I we have training to do." She said. Letting go of Peeta's hand and heading towards the door as Peeta followed I reluctantly left my sitting position and followed suit.

The walk to the Training Center took less time than I thought it would. There were twenty-two others in the room when I walked in. Kaleb was right no one else gave their partner their training time. That didn't mean he was completely right though.

Katniss turned to me. "Do you see anyone in this room that might be Career material?" she asked

I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Career? What is that?" I say.

She sighed. "I guess you wouldn't know. It's someone who was born around weapons and would know how to survive and wouldn't have a problem killing others."

My eyes widen at her description. "I don't know…"

Katniss turned to Peeta. "The boy probably knows go ask him and then come back here and tell me please." She said.

Peeta nodded.

After he left she took me over to the weapons. "I'm going to teach you how to use a bow, create snares, and tie knots. For the rest of the training time Peeta will teach you camouflage, what plants are edible and are not, and lastly how to find water sources that you can actually drink."

I nod. "Thank you Katniss." I say.

She says nothing and picks up a bow and quiver of arrows. "Try these first." She says. I nod. I pick up the bow and place the arrow in it pulling back the string readying myself. "Okay, aim for the target and take a deep breath." I do. "Now shoot." She says. I let go of the string and the arrow flies past the target and goes into the wall. I look at Katniss and her mouth is hanging open. "You didn't even hit the target…" she said.

"I've never used these before…" I say shamefully.

Katniss sighs. "That's why we are here."

She made me keep trying. I only improved slightly after an hour and that's when Peeta came back.

"What took so long, Peeta?" Katniss asked.

Peeta glanced at me when he spoke. "Kaleb had some things he wanted to…get off his mind…" He glanced over at me again quickly. I didn't know what that meant. "Anyway, I talked to him about the Careers thing and he told me about three of them that might be considered Careers. There is that really muscular guy his name is Xavier I think he's representing District 8. Also there is a girl named Diamond, representing—not surprisingly I might add—District 1. The last is a guy named Maverick he is also District 1. He is the tall guy with the bluish looking hair. I also think that Kaleb could be seen as a Career. The guy has a lot of talents apparently. I found that out when I asked why he gave up his training time. Believe me. The guy is more than capable of taking care of himself." Peeta finished.

"Did Kaleb know their skills, and what are his?" Katniss asked.

"Well the Xavier guy is good with knives. He lived with an old man who used to be a blacksmith. He can throw very well. The girl, Diamond, she is good at creating deadly things out of surroundings. She used to even help with the Gamemaking. Maverick is like you and I combined Katniss. He's a hunter, deadly. He can camouflage himself almost as well as I can and his weapon of choice is the bow. He can hit his target 9 ½ times out of 10. I would say the three more than qualify as Careers. As for Kaleb he's about all of them combined. He can shoot, he can hide, and he can throw. He is like the Careers dream. I think he is willing to ally with others too. Maybe there will be a Capitol Careers team this year." I shuddered at the idea.

We ran through all the things Katniss said we would. Finally it was time to end. We had to wait outside the Training Center. We had to earn training scores. Kaleb came down for this part. He sat in his place next to me and never said a word. Something Peeta had said earlier rings through my mind. What had he meant when he looked at me and said that Kaleb wanted to get some things of his mind?

I didn't get to ponder on the idea long. "Rosemary Emerson." My name was called over the speaker signaling that it was my turn to show them what I could do. I started to panic. What could I do? Suddenly everything Katniss had taught me earlier leaves my mind. I don't know what I am going to do.

I slowly walk into the room. The Gamemakers are waiting. I walk over to the bow and arrows. When I'd shot during training I'd only had a 10% accuracy this was a bad idea. I pulled back the string and closed my eyes. I thought of Gabriella. When I opened my eyes again I let out the air in my lungs and the string of the bow at the same time. The arrow seemed to go in slow motion, but finally it hit the target, right on target; in the heart. I looked at the Gamemakers and Plurarch Heavensbee smiled. "Is that all?" he asked smiling. I nodded, my body shaking. "Okay, you're dismissed then." He said. I nodded and ran out of the room, past the waiting Tributes and up to my room.

I stayed there until after all of the training was done and Nessie came to get me to watch the scores. I reluctantly left my room and went out to the living room. The program was just starting. Peeta and Kaleb had been right about the District 1 pair. They both scored 9s. I continued watching. I didn't pay attention until mine. I received a 4. After me was Kaleb, he received the highest score yet, a 10. Our stylist congratulated us. I didn't say anything. I just sat with my knees hugged to my chest. Finally the boy for 8 came up, Maverick, he receive a 10 too. I looked at Kaleb, he'd been right about all of them. Ryn was Maverick's District partner. She received a 6. We watched the rest of the scores in silence. After they were finished I got up and went to my room before anyone could say anything. I'd scored lowest. I was scared. Tomorrow was the day. I'd be in the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I was the first one awake in the morning. I sat on my bed holding my knees awaiting Nessie. She had to dress me into the clothes for the arena. The last time I would ever see her…was today after I go up the pipe leading to the arena.

As I sat my thoughts came at me in a rush never stopping. I thought about Gabriella, the arena, Nessie, Ryn, Kaleb, Katniss, and it kept going on and on. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. Stop thinking, Rosemary…

I didn't stop thinking. Instead the light knock on the door signaling Nessie's arrival made my thoughts stop. I looked up from the comforter on the bed. "Come in." I say, my voice sounds far away. Nessie opens the door and comes in shutting the door behind her.

"You're going to be okay, Rosie." She said. I must have had a troubled look on my face because I saw a motherly concern in hers. I said nothing.

"Let's get you down to the Launch Room. There is only fifteen minutes until launch and you all have to be in the tubes." I nodded and she led the way down the halls and to the Launch Room.

This year for the Games the outfits were a tight tank top with similar shorts and a very light jacket, I had a feeling this place was going to be hot. The clothes were like spandex/swimming suit material.

Nessie put my hair in twin plaits. When she finished she grabbed my face in her hands. She didn't say anything she just looked at me. "I love you, Rosie. Do your best in the arena and tell—." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Tell Ryn for me too please, Rosie…" she said. I nodded and she pulled me close to her. "I'm sorry Rosie." She said into my hair.

We hugged until a cool voice came over the speaker. "20 seconds until launch." Nessie flattened my hair and kissed my forehead. "Be safe." She whispered. I nodded and she pushed me towards the tube. I stepped in once the countdown was at 8. At 3 the glass closed around me. Nessie pressed her hand against her side of the glass and I put mine against hers on my side of the glass. I didn't hear the rest of the countdown. The sounds were disappearing and my vision was swirling. I was going to faint. I reached the arena, the sun bright only making my head spin more. If I don't stay up until the 60 seconds are over I'll be blown sky high, but if I collapse afterwards some other Tribute would just come and kill me.

I managed to last through the sixty seconds but the sound pushed me to the limit. My nerves couldn't take it. I fainted and the world around me went dark. I was going to die.

I ran after the gong sounded. The Cornucopia was as bright as ever with the reflection of the unusually hot sun. I reached it first. I grabbed three packs and a bow and quiver of arrows. I was about to leave when I saw a pile of knives. I quickly unzipped one of the bags and tossed them in. By the time I'd finished others had reached the Cornucopia as well. I ran before anyone could get a weapon and attempt to kill me. I scanned the faces around me. Making sure that Rosemary did the smart thing and took off. The Cornucopia was far from safe now. I didn't see her. My eyes scanned the scenery and I stopped dead when I saw a motionless body beside one of the platforms. That wasn't what got to me though. It was two other facts. Fact one was that a boy was running towards her with a weapon, he was going to kill her. Second fact was the body lying there was Rosemary… He was getting too close for comfort. He was 10 feet away from her and I was 10 feet away from him. I picked up my pace and ran towards him swiftly unzipping the bag with the knives. I pulled out a knife and I was gaining on him. 5 feet for both of us, I ran faster. I was 2 feet from him, but I was quiet he couldn't hear me. He was kneeling over Rosemary ready to kill her. That's when I stopped. I put the knife against his throat from behind him. "That was a dumb mistake." I said to him before making the cut that would leave him dead in less than five seconds of bleeding out. I secured my winnings from the Cornucopia and scooped Rosemary up into my arms. She was alive, she'd just fainted. I took off towards the area that was a cross between a mountain and forest and went in search of a safe place.

When I woke up I was surprised to see that I wasn't dead. I was in a cave somewhere. I looked around me, but I couldn't see. Everything was dark. I heard movement to the left in the darkness. I stood up and used the cave wall to guide me. It leads me outside. The sun was almost down. I take in my surroundings. We are in a very rocky area. I look over the edge and I can see the Cornucopia in the distance. "How in the world did I get up here?" I asked myself. Staring at the forest below, that would have been a long walk through the woods and uphill. How did I manage that?

"You're safe up here." He said.

I whirled around to face him. "Kaleb? What…I mean how did I get up here?"

"You fainted down there. I carried you up here." He said. I realized that he was cutting something.

"You—you _carried_ me up here!?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I carried you up here." He said not looking at me.

"Why?I told you not to protect me. I can't let you. I'd never be able to…in the end…I couldn't—."I couldn't make myself finish it.

"Kill me? I'll make it easy for you." He said.

"N—no! I—I can't do that!" I said, fighting tears that threatened to spill.

"Be quiet, Rose. We are trying not to die remember, and I told you I'll make it easy. I'll probably just kill myself so you won't have to live with it." He said.

I couldn't hold them anymore. They started falling. Gradually, it started to get worse. They were no longer silent. All the tears I'd held in this whole time came all at once. He looked up worried by the sounds I was making and he realized I was crying.

"Oh!" he said. He slides off the rock he'd been leaning against and came over to me. I put my hands over my face.

"I'm sorry, Kaleb. I—I just can't. You can't die." My voice is muffled from behind my hands. It surprises me when he pulls me closer to him. My face is level with his chest.

"You're going to be okay, Rose. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't cry." He says.

"It isn't me I care about. I don't want you to die and definitely not for me. I don't care if I live or die, but you can't die." I say.

He led me back into the cave and sat down with me beside him. "Go back to sleep, Rose. Everything is going to be alright…I promise." He said. I closed my eyes and laid my head against the wall. I found sleep easier than I thought I would.

I watched her sleep. The worry left her face and she looked peaceful. Her head fell against my arm. I didn't move her I just sat there. At least I can imagine that there would be a chance for me in the future, a chance to truly protect her…forever. I can try to pretend that this is a dream and that someday when she's older I can tell her how I feel and she would understand why I wanted to protect her with my life. I can pretend someday she would marry me and that someday she'd have kids that look like her. I can only pretend though because in this reality only she can survive…

When she was in a deeper sleep her head fell down against my thigh. I took off my jacket and put it under her head. I stood up and went outside the cave. I watched the darkened sky for the report on how many Tributes were dead. They played the Capitol anthem and displayed the seal of Panem like some sick joke. I watched the sky. There were thirteen dead Tributes. I knew none of them except the boy I had killed. There were only eleven of us left. Maverick, Diamond, Ryn, and Xavier were still in the game. I grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows, and the bag of knives. I was going to go hunting. I knew how and she would be safe up here for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When I woke up I was scared to find that Kaleb was gone. I searched the deep cave frantically for him, but he wasn't there. I ran back to the opening and I couldn't see him anywhere. "Kaleb?" I asked. No response. "Kaleb!?" I asked more frantically, still no response. I was about to say his name again, but a sudden stab of pain shoots through my nerves. I'd felt it from my thigh. Something warm started spreading across my thigh soaking the knee length shorts. I ran back into the cave before I looked at my leg. I was scared. I went back to the place where I'd slept and I sat down the sun shone through the holes in the rocky ceiling of our cave. I sat down and I noticed the pain became more intense. I looked down and just the handle of a knife was sticking out. That meant the other two inches was…in my leg. I understood now. Kaleb was wrong. We weren't safe up here. I was scared. Frightened tears rolled down my face. That's when I noticed the heat. It was getting hot up on our mountain. I took off my jacket and tied it around my leg. I didn't know what to do so I left the knife in my leg. The smell of my blood was making my head spin… Maybe it wasn't the smell, but the loss. I didn't get to find out. Whatever it was made me fall into unconsciousness.

My slip into the world of unconsciousness didn't last long. I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious but I heard my name being called. There was two voices, voices I recognized.

"Rose!" one yelled.

"Rosemary! Where are you!?" yelled the other.

The darkness tried pulling me back under, but I tried focusing on the voices. Who were they? The cave began to spin…maybe it was just me failing to stay conscious. That's when I saw them. They were running down the cave towards me, their bodies distorted from my hazy vision. "Kaleb…Ryn…" I whispered and then I was gone again. I'd lost the fight for consciousness.

When my eyes opened again I was in his arms he was running, downhill it seemed. "It's hot outside…" I said.

"I know, Rose… we are running away from a volcano that's about to erupt." He said keeping his eyes ahead of him. I could see Ryn easily keeping pace with him. He must have been slowing his own pace to match hers. My mind was too dead to clearly understand the situation. Hot… Running… Volcano… Erupt… The words wouldn't make sense to me no matter how I worded it. There was a loud noise and suddenly the hot air grew hotter and stagnant. The smell of rotting eggs invaded my sinuses. "Don't…! Stop…! Running…! Ryn…!" Kaleb said through breaths. I didn't realize how hard to run I was making it.

"Put me down I can run. I'm slowing you down, Kaleb." I say.

"No…This…Way…Is…Faster! I…Can…Protect…You…This…Way!" he said. He stopped. "Ryn, get on my back. I can get us out of here faster that way." He said looking at her. Now I could see the magma lazily rolling down the hill after us. The heat was intensified and the smell was unbearable.

"What!?" Ryn was shouting. I turned my attention back to them.

"Just do it, Ryn." I say. Ryn looks reluctant, but eventually she complies. After she is securely on his back I steal another glance back at the magma. It's only ten feet from us. "Guys!" I yelled my voice panicky. Kaleb looks where I did and starts running again. He is going faster than before, way faster. Then he stops and the look on my face tells me he's thinking. He turns left and starts running. We're beside the magma flow now and he picks up speed.

"Why did you turn?" I ask. His eyes are focused on something in the distance.

"They've got something waiting for us the other way…I could sense it. It's something mutant. To the right of where we were there were other Tributes. So I went left because there is nothing, that I can see, ahead of us." He said.

After we reached the end of the flow he turned right. We were in a jungle right next to the back of the mountain. There was no magma flowing down the back. "The volcano was a Gamemaker's trick… I'm betting the mutant was too…" Kaleb nodded and set both of us on the ground.

When I set Rose down on the ground all the blood immediately drained from her face. "What?! What is it, Rose?" I ask. She backed up against the wall of the mountain and slid down to sit grimacing periodically. She removed her jacket from around her thigh and that's when I saw it. There was a knife handle sticking out of her right thigh. "When did that—!?" I dropped down beside her. "Ryn get me one of the canteens. They're filled with water… I'm going to need one for this." Ryn took one look at Rose's leg and quickly went over to my bags. I was glad I'd found this place earlier otherwise I don't know where I would have gone. Ryn shoved the canteen into my hand. I took off my jacket and handed it to Rose. "This is going to hurt a lot. Put this in your mouth so you don't scream… I have to take the knife out of your leg." Her eyes widened and she looked scared and like she could cry at any second. She put part of the jacket sleeve in her mouth and I looked back down at the wound. "Ryn, look and see if there is a first-aid kit in one of the bags." I could hear her frantically searching through the three bags. I hadn't had time to go through them yet. She quickly came back over with a clear plastic box bearing a red first aid cross. I opened the box and examined its contents; Band-Aids, wraps, basic antiseptic, a needle and stitching thread, and finally the soft cotton pad that you used to separate the wound from the wrap. "Ryn hold her hand so she doesn't dig her fingernails into her palm. Hurry, I'm going to take it out." Ryn went over to Rose and held her hand.

I watched Kaleb as he prepared to take the knife out. He looked like he knew what he was doing. Had one of his parents been a doctor? I don't think they were… Finally it was time. He was going to take the knife out. I held the jacket to my mouth, my hand was shaking. He reached over for the knife and his hands were shaking a little too. He grabbed the handle with both hands. "I'm sorry." He whispered. With that he pulled the knife out. The jacket muffled my scream. I felt tears in my eyes.

I kept watching as he worked. After he removed the knife he spread the antiseptic. He picked up the needle and spool of body stitching thread. His hands were still shaking. "This is going to hurt a little, Rose. Keep the jacket there." He said. I nodded. He threaded the needle and then he turned back to my leg. He was right about this part hurting. It didn't hurt as much as when he took the knife out but the pain was still present. I could feel every stich into my leg. The light tug of the thread moving through my skin, the enter and exit of the cold metal needle through each side of my open skin.

After he finished with the stitching he picked up the antiseptic again. He smeared more over the stitches. Then he picked up a white square of fabric and laid it over it. After that he started wrapping cloth around my whole leg. Finally it was done and the pain was lessened along with the bleeding. "Where did you learn to do that…?" I asked. He looked at my leg again. "My brother taught me when I was thirteen. I'm glad I paid attention then otherwise I wouldn't have been able to keep you alive. My promise would be broken." He said. "Thank you, Kaleb." I say. He nods. "I'm going to go start a fire for some things I caught earlier. We are going to eat something…" he said and turned and walked over where there was a small clearing. I hadn't realized how empty my stomach was… This place was perfect too. I was at the boundary line and it looked like the mountain was the end, so no one would come back here. Also, the smoke would be mistaken as the smoke from the volcano.

While he tried to make a fire Ryn walked over to me. "Hey Rosemary… How are you feeling now?" she asked.

I smiled. "Everything is just peachy, Ryn."

She smiled back.

"So… What's been your story so far in here?" I asked absentmindedly playing with a smooth rock.

"Oh, well there has only been three days… I've killed one person and I've almost died three times. All three times my attacker was what Kaleb told me were Careers… It was Diamond, Maverick, and Xavier." She filled in. "There is only eight of us left you know... There is those three, us, and the twins that were Gabriella's age, Cabby and Farley. My story isn't exciting…"

"How did you find Kaleb or did he find you?" I asked.

"He found me." She said. "He said he had you with him. I didn't have trouble believing him I know he's like totally in love with you." She said. I felt my mouth drop open.

"What? No he's not." I say. "We've just known each other all long time."

"Whatever you say, Rosemary… It isn't true. Anyway, he found me. I was running away from Xavier—and I got away, thank goodness—and he came out of the woods in front of me. I think he could tell someone was chasing me so he took my arm and we started running in a different direction. Boy is he a fast runner though." She says. "That's when we were running up to get you because we could smell something like rotten eggs and he realized it was a volcano… That's all. Now, tell me, what's _your_ story…?"

"It's pretty pathetic really…" I say. "I fainted after the gong and when I woke up I was on the mountain and Kaleb told me he had carried me up." That's when I remembered what Nessie asked me before I was sent into the Games. "…tell Ryn for me too please, Rosie…" Nessie's voice echoed in my head. "Ryn…" I say.

"Yeah?" she asks watching Kaleb work on the fire.

"Nessie wanted me to tell you that she loves you." I say. I look over at her and she has a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh, my lovely mother said that, did she?" she snapped viciously. The sarcasm in her voice was deadly. I was confused. Did Ryn and Nessie have problems? "I hate her, Rosemary. She's ruined everything. She's the reason that I've never had a dad, never known his name anyway! Do you know how it felt that everyone else had a dad…but me? No, you don't know how it felt because you had a dad that loved you." Then I remembered… Ryn didn't know. She didn't know her father was Cinna…

"…you're wrong, Ryn…" I say. "You had a father you just never knew he was your father. Your mom told me the day she became my stylist. She said she wanted to tell you, but when he died you were already so upset because you felt like he _was_ your father. Your father was Cinna, Ryn… He was always there and he always loved you. He just couldn't tell you because they were afraid that you would hate them because they weren't married and that he was always there and he never told you."

"M—my dad…was…Cinna…?" she asked her voice was cracking. I nodded.

"Yes, Cinna was your father." She hugged me.

"Thank you, Rosemary… You don't know how glad I am to know that. I've always wanted to know. I always felt like my father was close and he was…the whole time…" she smiled

"You're welcome, Ryn… If you get out of here make sure you tell your mom you love her… You never know when the day comes that you never see them again…" I say.

She nods, "I know."

It didn't take Kaleb long to cook whatever animal he'd caught. When I had asked him what it was he'd told me that I'd probably rather not know, so I didn't ask anymore I just ate it. It didn't taste bad, but the meat wasn't the best thing I'd ever had. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that I was with my two friends and we had food. As soon as a sat against the wall again I fell asleep. Today had been hard for me, so I couldn't even begin to imagine what it had been like for Kaleb and Ryn, who had ran most of the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

While I slept I had nightmares. I'd only ever met Maverick once in my life and he scared me even then. He played the lead in my nightmare. I was running through the woods. Kaleb and Ryn were just ahead of me standing in a clearing. I ran faster yelling their names. They just looked at me and laughed. That's when the arms around me woke me up. Kaleb was next to me. "What is it?" he whispered. I guessed Ryn was finally asleep.

"It was just a nightmare…" I say.

"Do you want to talk about it…?" he asked sounding unsure of his question.

I shake my head. "No, it was stupid." I say.

He started to get up to go back over to wherever he'd been before I woke him up.

"Um, would you mind staying over here…" I asked feeling my face get hot.

He looked at me. I didn't understand his expression. "Sure…" he said. He walked back over to me and sat down.

I fixed my jacket so that I could lie back down. My head was beside his leg and I looked up at him. "Thank you." I say.

He's looking at the sky. "It's no problem… It's just a piece of ground. I'm convinced it's going to be just as comfortable as it was over there."

"That isn't what I meant… Thank you for everything." I say. His hand is resting on his leg. I reach out and put mine over his. "I mean it…everything. You're a good friend."

He flips his hand over so his palm is against mine. "Go back to sleep, Rose…" he said. I nodded and closed my eyes, but I didn't go to sleep. Instead I listened. I listened to his breathing change as he finally fell asleep.

My mind wandered listening to the rhythm of his breathing. Who had thrown the knife? As I thought about it the pain came back. There was a throbbing every time my heart beat. I didn't know anything about wounds, but I knew that this wasn't good.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when a smell caught the attention of my nose. I stood up. My leg was stiff from sitting for so long. I walked over to our fire and knelt down beside it. There was no heat coming from it, it'd been long since extinguished. I walked along the side of the mountain. The smell was definitely coming from in front of the mountain.

The walk to the front of the cave seemed longer than it had been this morning. I suppose I was being carried then though. As I neared the edge of volcano the smell grew stronger. It wasn't like the rotten egg smell of the magma. This was something else, something sinister, but I kept walking. I could almost hear Katniss in my head. "What are you doing?! You know it's dangerous and you're alone. Kaleb can't save you this time." My thoughts stopped me dead. I had been depending on Kaleb too much. I was going to get him killed. I walked faster and I could see the base of the mountain. I scanned the trees in front of me for an indication of what the smell might be. My eyes stopped when I saw a figure lying on the ground in front of the trees. It was a girl that much was obvious. I walked closer as I realized I knew that silhouette. I'd just seen her less than a week ago. I reached the girl and it became clear. "Gabriella?" I say. Her body is motionless. I say her name again in a frantic whisper trying not to be overheard by an enemy that may or may not be nearby. I kneeled down beside her. "Gabriella?" I said again. She still didn't move. I put my hand on her shoulder to turn her to face me. She was still in the outfit I put her in when I was chosen as a Tribute only now there was a new addition to that outfit. It was stained in blood; her blood. I widened my eyes in horror once I'd found the knife in her chest. "Gabriella!?" I said more frantic. What happened to my sister? Why was she here? She can't be here she wasn't chosen. I lifted her in my arms holding her as if she were a baby. Tears streaked down my face. "Gabriella… Why?"

I looked at her face and her eyes were open, but they were dead. I watched as the features of my sister transformed. Now I was holding my mother in my arms. She was wearing the last thing I had seen her in too only there was also a new addition to her. It was the same wound that had been inflicted upon my sister, but how? My mother was already dead. Next was my father. I dropped the body as it switched to Nessie and then Ryn and finally Kaleb. They all had the same wound in their chest. I ran away from it.

I watched Rosemary on the monitors. What was happening to her? Once she passed the mountain she started freaking out. Finally she just ran. She ran the completely wrong way; a way from the safety of Kaleb and Ryn. Why? Was she trying to get herself killed?! I turned to Peeta and he had the same bewildered expression as I did. "What's happening?" I asked him.

He blinked a few times trying to regain his composure. "I think Plurtarch made a few adjustments to the Games, Katniss…" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Adjustments?" I said staring at the screen now showing a different Tribute. "What does that mean, Peeta?"

"Traps Katniss…like the jabberjays in the arena the second time we were in… Those kind of traps. She saw something they knew would break her. It's either Plurtarch or Diamond from District 1. If it's connected to the knife that she got hit with earlier that means the two from 1 are finally working together… This is not good, Katniss. Kaleb can't protect her now. She's going to get lost out there."

I stared back at the screen in shock again. What could I do now? Think Katniss…

When the sun came back up I stood up and went to get a drink from one of the canteens, but something caught my eye. Something was missing. I looked back down at where I had been laying and something was definitely missing. Rose was missing, but she left her jacket behind. I looked all over behind the mountain. She was nowhere. I ran back to where Ryn was sleeping. I shook her arm and her eyes quickly blinked open and she was on her feet. She looked at me. "What is it?" she asked seeing no obvious danger.

"It's Rose! She's gone!" I say.

Ryn's eyes widen. "What? When? When did she disappear?" she asked looking around again.

"I—I don't know. I fell asleep, but when I woke up about fifteen minutes ago she wasn't here! Her jacket is here, but she isn't." I absentmindedly ran my hands through my hair. "This is all my fault… I should have stayed awake and kept watch." I felt Ryn's hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Kaleb. This isn't your fault you can't be expected to stay up all night. If she dies it isn't your fault it's hers." She says. This makes me spin around to face her.

I did something I've never done in my entire life. I slapped her. I wasn't in control of myself now. "Don't you dare say that to me again! How can you stand there and say something like that? I thought you were her friend!?" I yell.

She laughed. "Me be her friend?! You've got to be joking! Ever since she stole you from me I've hated her and to top it all off she can't even see you like her! Why waste your time on her when you can have anyone else? You can do way better than her!" she says.

My temper only worsens. "You know what Ryn?" I say. "She didn't steal me from you. I was never yours and I knew I didn't like you for some reason. Now I know why. You're a heartless…." I couldn't make myself finish it. "You're on your own. I'm leaving because unlike you I love Rose and I care if she lives or dies. Got it? I hope someone kills you soon. I hope they put you out of your miserable life." I say. I grab my bags and weapons and walk away, my hand still stinging from how hard I had slapped her.

I continued to stumble through the trees. I was already dehydrated and hungry again. I was lost. "At least Kaleb won't have to protect me anymore…" I say out loud. "He can protect Ryn instead." I stumbled into a tree. It was damp. I wished I could somehow drink the water from it. I slid down against the tree. Katniss's words ran through my mind. "…this is also important. If you need a drink and you can't find any water stay near the plants. Where they are greener there is water nearby. Sometimes you can feel it in the trees…they'll be damp from the humidity and water combining…" he words faded. I jumped up ignoring the jolt of pain it sent through my leg. I had new energy. The tree was damp! I ran again watching the plants. They were getting a darker shade of green. Soon enough I could hear it. The babbling of a river and soon after that I could see it. The waters sparkled in the sun that was beating down on my skin. I was sweating, so I decided I would take a short swim. I impaitiently looked up and down the river to see if I had to wait due to another Tribute being there and I was relieved to see that there was no one. I waded in the water. The cool water felt good on my sweating skin. "…don't risk drinking much if you don't have iodine…" Katniss's words warned me. I ignored it. I put my head under water and drank the water by the mouth full. It tasted better than usual. I kept drinking it until my stomach was full.

When I finally decided to get out of the water I went to sit in the shade of a tree. That's when I heard a scream. I quickly hid in a dark green bush and watched covering my mouth. I saw Ryn running away from something. I wanted to jump out of the bush and help her, but there was someone chasing her. I would never be able to kill someone. Pretty soon I saw the boy representing the same District as her chasing her. She tripped and he cut up with her. I closed my eyes and I heard her last scream; a desperate scream for help that would never come to her. I waited until he left but I knew I was too late when the cannon fired. She was dead and this time it was real. I ran over to her and pulled her out of the water. I knew it was stupid but part of me did it so she wouldn't drown. I knew this was pointless. She couldn't drown, she was already dead. I stared at the woods where Xavier had left. I remembered where I was and I knew that I couldn't be as careless as I had before. I could have died too if I had been still in the water.

I felt terrible as I took her jacket. I needed it though, she didn't. I left her body so they could take it. I headed back through the trees for somewhere to hide. I wasn't safe anymore.

I found a tree with low enough branches to get a startup and dense enough limbs to hide in. I would be safe up here for a while. I couldn't stay long because my stomach reminded me that I needed food. It rumbled and I felt like it was shaking the tree with it. I knew that was an exaggeration, but I didn't think too much into it because the next thing I saw took away my attention completely.

My stitches had reopened and the blood started seeping into the bandage. This wasn't good at all. I felt my heart drop. I needed Kaleb now and more than ever.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Questions, Concerns? Please Let Me Know! :)

~Miki 3


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I'd fallen in and out of fitful sleep all through the night. Even though I didn't actually see her killed my mind filled in her end. It replayed over and over in my mind. I was blaming myself. "You could have saved her, Rosemary." My brain hisses at me. I can't help but to believe it. I was a monster and I killed Ryn even if I didn't slit her throat. I could have prevented it. I could have given my life for hers and she could have gotten away, she'd still be alive if I had done that. I bit my tongue to make my mind focus on something else. It wasn't long until the blood started flowing through my mouth. I hesitantly looked down at my leg. I really didn't want to know how much worse it had gotten.

When I looked down I almost fell out of the tree. The bandage, my shorts, and the tree branch I was perched on were all covered in blood, my blood. I instantly regretted biting my tongue. I was going to need that blood now. My shorts and bandage were completely blood-soaked. I could smell it and it nauseated me. I was in bad shape. I was starving and bleeding to death in a tree. All I could hope for was luck, but I was worried because it hadn't been on my side much since I'd begun the Games.

My jaw dropped when I remembered something. It was something that Kaleb had told me when he taught me piano. We were on a lunch break and I was asking him about what he wanted to be when he grew up. "…uh, I don't know…a doctor maybe." He'd said with a laugh. Then I dove into questions about medicine and what he knew how to do. I'd always been too curious for my own good. When we were watching the 74th Hunger Games he pointed something out to me. At the time he identified that Peeta had blood poisoning. "…Katniss needs to get some fire and stop the blood flow with it. He'll just keep bleeding if she doesn't. It doesn't fix blood poisoning, but it will stop the bleeding, he'll have a longer chance of surviving then." He said. I'd asked how he knew and that had led to more questions that I don't remember. That doesn't matter though. I had to stop the bleeding and now I knew how. I slowly climbed down from my tree and looked around. I couldn't risk a fire, but I did have an alternative. The heat that beat down on us constantly that was my tool. I just would need a rock. That would work better than anything. I grabbed a few because I didn't know if just one would do it. They were as scorching hot as I knew they'd be. I grabbed five and put them next to me in the sun. I sat at the edge of the river and took off my shorts. I had to wash them. If I attracted some sort of creature by the smell of my blood I'd be finished. I didn't have enough strength to fight it off. I scrubbed my shorts, it took longer than I expected, but I did it. When I finished I laid them on a boulder. With a combination of the fabric and the heat they would dry fast. Next I removed the wrap bandage. I kept the square of fabric over the wound though. I didn't know if I had a strong enough stomach for it yet. I quickly scrubbed the blood off the wrap bandage and took it over to the boulder that held my shorts. I quickly put the jacket in my mouth and slowly moved the fabric away from my leg. The blood was making it stick. When I finally got it off I quickly spit the jacket out and I turned away to vomit to the right of me. My stomach lost everything I had drunk from the river yesterday and the little bit of food that was still in my stomach from the night Kaleb made food. Could that really have been two days ago? I was shaking as I starting retching. There was nothing left in my stomach to lose. I coughed and wiped my mouth. I turned back to my leg and put my jacket back in my mouth. Come on Rosemary…be strong. I splash water onto the cut and the blood rinses into the river. I can finally see the stiches. Oh no…I'd forgotten about the stitches. You're going to have to take them out… My mind told me. I looked down. There was a small rock by my left foot. I picked it up and touched the edge. It wasn't sharp enough. I looked at my fingernails. They were still long. I put more of the jacket in my mouth. I didn't want to risk anything. I slowly started to pull the stitch up so I could use my fingernail to cut it. The blood started flowing again I clenched my teeth together through the jacket. I changed my mind. I just closed my eyes and quickly pulled the tread up. I felt the blood flowing increase. I opened my eyes and the thread was in my hand. I dropped it and I was shaking again. I put my leg in the water again and washed the blood away. After about five minutes I pulled my leg out again. I picked up one of the rocks. It was smooth and oval shaped. I quickly opened my wound to fit the rock against the inside. The rock was burning my fingers and my leg felt like it was on fire. Tears stung my eyes. I clenched my teeth even more. When the rock lost its heat I quickly pulled it out and tossed it into the water. I reached for the next and repeated the process.

Finally after the fourth rock the blood stopped flowing. I did it. I stumbled over to the rock with my shorts and wrap. I pulled on the shorts and wrapped the wrap around the wound again. They were still a little damp, but they were warm. I was about to leave when I saw it; the silver parachute coming to a stop on a rock right beside me. I went to it and clumsily opened the container. It was rolls. I took one of the rolls and started eating it. I saw a square of paper sitting where the roll I was eating had been. I put the container back on the rock for a moment so I could read:

_These are for not needing saved. You saved yourself this time and that what it takes to survive this. Take it easy on them you don't know when you'll get food again. –Katniss_

I looked back at the container. There were four of them left. I looked at the roll in my hand and ripped it in half. I kept one half and put the other back in the container. I ate my prize slowly but grudgingly. After I finished I put the lid back on the container of rolls and went back over to the water, I needed to refill my stomach with water.

As I wandered through the woods looking for any sign of Rose I thought. I thought about the fact that there were only seven of us now. A canon had gone off yesterday, but I missed who it was last night. I hoped that it wasn't Rose I'd never be able to forgive myself for it.

A scream took me from my thoughts. It was familiar. "Kaleb help me!" it screamed. The scream belonged to Rose. I tried to tell myself it wasn't her, but it wouldn't listen. My body moved. I ran towards the sound of her tortured screaming.

I was watching him and I knew the perfect tool to use on him. Kaleb, a longtime friend, had to die. Only one could survive this and there was no way I was going to die. I felt bad, but I was also curious. What was he hearing? His worst fear…what was it? The machine I made was something that went into the deepest recesses of a person's mind. It found their secrets and their fears and it used it against them. What was the tough guy seeing, hearing? What did he fear? What secrets were tearing him apart? I would have to ask before I killed him. He is going to be my first victim with this device. Maverick would have been the first if he hadn't agreed to be my ally. I almost go the little runt Caddy too, but she found a way around it. No one has ever figured my traps out before. This was getting annoying.

I climbed back into my tree. My stomach was full of the water I had consumed. I suddenly got cold. I pulled the jacket on and hugged my knees to my chest. I looked up and I could see the sun beating down on me still. I could even feel myself sweating, but I was freezing. Maybe it was a trick. What else could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up shivering worse than I had been before. Had the temperature dropped? It felt cold enough to snow. I got down from my tree and looked up at the sky. The sun was beating down like usual. I touched one of the rocks. It sent a jolt of warmth through my frozen body. It made my stomach turn. I vomited on a nearby bush. My stomach ached. I took the half of the roll out of the container ate it slowly. I realized that the attempt was futile. It just came back up as soon as I finished. I knew what was wrong now though. I'd experienced it many times and Erik Jeshner usually came to my house and gave me medicine for it. Erik was Kaleb's brother, but I haven't seen him in two years. The last time I was sick was during the Rebellion. Nessie was the one to administer medicine to me. She knew a little about medicine and during that time I couldn't afford to be picky. Back then supplies were low. I didn't complain about her mediocre remedies, they were all she knew.

I knew now that these were the symptoms of the flu, but that wasn't what worried me. The fever, the sickness… These were also symptoms of blood poisoning. I knew this from the time I watched Peeta almost die from it. The water, the rocks, the air…they all carry some sort of bacteria. My leg had been exposed to all of those things. I practically carried myself to my death. Why did I have to be so careless?

I looked around for a sign of a camera. I knew there would be a few around me now. When I couldn't find one I couldn't care. They would hear my message regardless of whether I was in front of it or not. "Katniss…I'm going to die. I gave myself blood poisoning… I'm sorry. You wasted your efforts on me go protect Kaleb instead…please!" I begged her. I couldn't know if she listened to my request…my final request. I'd die within a matter of days. The thing was it didn't bother me. I was ready for it. After all I'd been through I felt like it couldn't happen fast enough.

I looked at Peeta since he'd had it in our first Games he would know. "Does she have it Peeta?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I really don't know because I'd have to be there to ask her a few questions, but she's smart she probably knows whether she has it or not." He said.

"I can't get her medicine without more sponsors. She barely has any and I spent most of her money on those rolls…"

I felt ashamed of myself. I told her I would get her out of this thing alive. Wait… Was I really admitting to defeat right now? I put my face in my hands. "Peeta…what do I do?"

"I really don't know Katniss… You would be better off asking Haymitch, but since he's mentoring another District I don't know if you can." He said.

"Yes, we can! I just remembered. In our second Games he was I'm pretty sure." I say.

"Then let's go. That's the only way." He says.

I nod.

This trap I'm in. It's definitely Diamond's. I've seen something like it before in one of the Games. It makes sense why they chose her now. I realized it was a trap when the things I was hearing changed. The screaming ceased. That was always a fault in Diamond's devices. She couldn't control what we heard. She played with our brains; she distorted our thoughts and made us scared of things that we held most precious. An example of this would be when Peeta was kept in the Capitol after the destruction of the arena and disappearance of some of the Tributes, the start of the Rebellion; Peeta was made to fear Katniss by Tracker Jacker venom being injected into thoughts of her. That was Diamond's specialty. We'd been friends for a long time. I admired her skills and she liked to explain them, so we got along well. I remembered everything about them, but I never thought I'd need to. It wasn't like I'd be thrown into the Games and be faced to fight them, would I? Yes, as it turns out I would. I can't believe it took me a whole day of being trapped in it to understand that's what it was. Now that I knew I could get out though. "…the thing is they are easy to get out of if you know how. All you have to do is lock away your secrets and clear your mind. It can't hurt you then. Why? That's simple. There is nothing for it to use against you then…" I smiled. I guess Diamond's mouth was her demise in the end.

I smiled as I closed my mind off from the rest of me. It was easy. My mind was blank and the things I was hearing stopped. I wanted to laugh at how easy it was. Now all I had to do was go find her and kill her. That was the least she deserved from me for digging around in my head. She'd be near. She liked to see her traps in action. So, I played along. It would lead me right to her.

I watched him come closer. He was less than fifteen feet from me. It was safe to come out. There was no way he'd be able to figure it out in time now. It was funny to me because I told him how to stop it before. I walked toward him and he stopped. "Hey Stranger," I say. "How's everything in your world at the moment?" I asked smugly. He stared at me with dead eyes and I knew that he was still trapped in it. Not really seeing me. He would be seeing someone from his mind, someone special. "Ah, yes, you aren't really _here_ right now, are you? Should I come back later then?" I say with a smug smile. I loved this. I walked closer to him. My face right next to his ear, "What do you see, Kaleb? I want to know what lies in there and is making you tick now. Who is your motivation, Ka—?" I didn't finish the last of his name when his iron grip grabbed my throat.

"I am here, Diamond, and you know what? I really don't like when people try to mess with my mind. Do you know what I mean?" he said.

I knew he didn't really want a response. How did he do it? This annoyed me. How could someone like him get out of it at last second!?

"I decided to play along for a while, Diamond. I knew it was you, you see. I didn't want to ruin your fun, but now I think the game is over. It's lost its fun. Thank you for explaining your mind tricks to me that time. I really appreciate it. It looks like I _did_ really need it." He said.

I felt him crushing my airways. It would only be a matter of seconds until I suffocated.

I was about to finish her when an arrow whizzed past us and into a tree. Still grasping her throat I turned. There stood Maverick. "Nice day isn't it, Maverick?" I say.

He's glaring at me. "Let. Her. Go. Now." He said through clenched teeth.

"Now what fun would there be in that?" I say. "I think it's only fair since she's been screwing around with my head, wouldn't you? I know for a fact you know exactly how it feels, Maverick."

"Jeshner! Let go now!" he says, fuming.

"Aww, come on! What happened to being on the first name basis?" I looked at Diamond and took a knife out of the sheath I'd made. "Fine, you can have her, but first, a going away present." I shoved the knife into her stomach and dropped her.

"NO!" he ran to her completely ignoring me. "Diamond!"

I stared at her in horror. Had I really just done that? I looked down at my hands they were shaking. My mind was too preoccupied to notice the rustling of the trees in front of us. Xavier came barreling out of the woods his face plastered in terror. At first, I saw nothing, but a giant mutant animal was chasing him. It was as big as a bear, but it looked more like some sort of bird with scales. Maverick saw it the same time I did. He pulled Diamond into his arms and started running to the left. I ran to the right. The mutant kept chasing Xavier. I ran as fast as I had the ability to.

I stopped running when I reached a river. I hadn't seen this river the whole time I'd been in the arena, but I saw it as a good sign. Maybe Rose had found it and she'd be somewhere along it hidden. I knew she was alive, but I didn't know where, so I started looking.

My head was spinning from how many times I'd vomited. I didn't have much in my stomach, but there always seemed to be something. I didn't even have the energy to climb up into the tree. I just sat at the bottom of it. I wouldn't last long now. A while ago I heard a canon… I wonder who it was. I shook as I ripped a roll in half. I was determined to make it stay in my stomach. I slowly ate the roll in small pieces…so far so good. _Boom_. The sound of the canon scared me. It made my heart race. Two in less than ten minutes? What happened? Who had it been? My thoughts were interrupted again when I saw someone coming down the river. I crawled around to the big bush beside my tree and crawled inside and closed my eyes. _If I can't see you, you can't see me_. When their footsteps faded I went back over to the tree. At least I could see the sun while I died.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

After two hours of walking along the river I decided to turn. She wasn't down there. I walked back through keeping a closer eye on the trees around me; maybe I'd missed her before. I couldn't help but start to think about her current health. Was she fine or was she sick, on the verge of dying? Did her life depend on me now? I couldn't help the images of her sick or broken as they flooded through my mind. "Rosemary!" I yelled before I could stop myself. That was stupid. Maverick wasn't exactly hunting me down for a nice fishing trip…neither were the others. I jogged along saying her name. I had to find her now.

Rosemary's condition deteriorated quickly. Why did she have to hide when Kaleb came up river? Whether or not she knew it was him. She wouldn't be dying now. I wanted so badly to go into the Games and get her out. I didn't notice my fingernails digging into my palms until blood started to trickle down my hand. "How can I save you Rosemary…?" I say. I stared at the screen almost willing Rosemary to get up and fight for herself. Instead she did the exact opposite. Her breathing slowed. Her heart beat was almost nonexistent. "Peeta! What do we do? Her heart rate is dropping." I don't know why I ask him because he never knows what to do.

"Kaleb… Send Kaleb a parachute with a message. He's got sponsors…right?" he said unsure of his words.

I nod. "Yes, he has some sponsors… What can I make a message out of? Food?"

"A message with food…it's got to be a riddle or they'll be killed when the other mentors accuse of us of cheating. I'll try on the riddle…" he said looking uneasy.

A silver parachute dropped next to me. What was this? I thought I told them to give my sponsors to Rose… They would only do this if she asked them to or if…if Rose was…dead… I stared at the box like it might explode at any time. I realized my mind was numb and my body was trembling. Was Rose dead? I reached a shaky hand down towards the box. It was small enough to fit a single roll inside. I stared at the box as it rested on my palm. I slowly reached my other hand to take the lid off. I peered into the box…a red rose looked back at me. What did that mean? The rose had no stem probably so it would fit in the box. I lifted it out and held it. I looked back into the box and saw a note. I opened it and read:

It's time to save what you desire.

If not you will no longer admire,

The girl who's name matches this flower.

Find the tree that looks like a tower,

And you will see the thing you seek,

Under the shade tree pale and weak.

-Peeta

I stared at the note. This was a message and I understand what he was saying pretty well, but where was the 'tree that looks like a tower'? I scanned the trees around me, but I couldn't see very much. I went to a nearby boulder and climbed up. Before I got all the way up I saw something. A dried puddle of blood it looked like, right beside the bank of the river. I started down and went over to the stain. It was blood, but there was more. I followed the trail of dried blood to the edge of the woods. I looked into the woods but it was too dark to see anything a few feet from me. Move. My mind said, but I just stood there. Was she really in there or was this a trap? You have no choice if it isn't a trap she will die and you will know it is your fault. My mind said. I stared into the dark. I grabbed a knife out of my bag and started walking. It wasn't as dark as I'd thought it was. I looked around and looked up at the trees. There was one taller than the rest straight ahead of me.

I reached the tree and looked around. When I looked at the ground there was another dry puddle of blood. These were days old, not recent. This puddle was small. It fell from somewhere else. I looked up in the tree and sure enough there was a branch that was stained darker than the rest of the tree. She'd been in this tree a few days ago and she was injured. "Rose…where are you?" I whispered. I heard a noise to the left of the tree almost at the same time I'd heard a canon. The ten year old boy stumbled from the trees and stopped dead when he saw me.

"Kaleb…he killed Caddy. It was Maverick. He was looking for you and we wouldn't tell him where you were so he killed her. He's coming we gotta get back to the hideout." He said.

He grabbed my hand, "Come on, Kaleb!" he started running and I ran too. I heard Maverick yelling mine and Farley's names. I stopped. "You go Farley. I can take him. I just need to know…Rose…have you seen her, Farley?" I heard the desperation in my voice.

He shook his head. "I think she's dead, Kaleb…" he said. I just stared at him and nodded. He turned and kept running.

Had I missed a canon? Was she really gone? I didn't have time to think. Maverick broke through the trees in front of me. He looked like he was in bad shape. "I found you." He said panting. I stood there staring at him. "I'm going to kill you, you know…" he said. I still said nothing. "Jeshner! Are you listening to me? I said I'm going to kill you."

"Have you seen Rose?" I said. My voice sounded distant. He said nothing this time. "I know you know her! Have you seen her, Maverick!? Please." I said. The desperation is back in my voice.

"No, I haven't seen her. I think she's dead. She's lost a lot of blood. I saw her trying to stop her leg from bleeding and I've seen her sick. She had blood poisoning this morning. That was the last time I saw her. She's probably dead now. She didn't look very good." He said.

"You said you saw her trying to stop her leg from bleeding… You didn't try to kill her?" I asked not believing the thought even as it leaves my mouth.

"No, I'd never kill her. She's…" he stopped his self and laughed. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now. One of us will die right now, if not both. Rosemary is my sister. I'd never kill her."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, my parents didn't want a son, so they just gave me away when I was younger. I found out she was my sister a year ago. My dad—well the guy who acted as my dad—told me before he died. Weird, huh? It's even weirder for me because before I knew that I sort of liked her." He said with another laugh. I said nothing now. "Well, let's get back to what was happening before. I'm going to kill you. I think that is what I owe you, for killing Diamond and for not taking care of my sister when you said you would."

I took my bags off and threw them over beside a tree. I threw the knife beside them. I closed my eyes. "Okay, kill me. That is probably the nicest thing you could ever do for me. If I killed Rosemary then I can't live with myself." I opened my eyes when I heard a gasp. At first I didn't understand why blood was soaking through Maverick's shirt but then I saw it all at once. The spear going through Maverick, Farley behind Maverick smiling at me.

"What?" I said stupidly. Maverick dropped to his knees. I watched Maverick wince as he tried to pull the spear out. I moved away from him and faced Farley.

"You're next, Kaleb." Farley said. I saw the knife in his hand. "You didn't really think that I was helping you did you? I was leading him to you. I was hoping that he would have killed you, but I could tell he was changing his mind when you dropped your knife and told him all that. I had to get rid of him. He ruined mine and Caddy's plans. We've been killing everyone. _We_ created the mutants. It would have been the perfect victory for me if Maverick would have just done his job. I was the one that threw the knife that hit your little girlfriend, did you know?" he asked. I heard Maverick coughing. He must've pulled the spear out.

The next things happened all at once. Knife, spear, Maverick, Farley, Rose… When everything was done Farley was dead, Maverick fell back to the ground, but now there was a new body. Maverick was staring down at the knife in her chest. It came to me in a rush. Farley had thrown the knife he intended to hit me with at the same time Maverick threw the spear at Farley, which killed him, and finally a body flew in front of me to protect me from the knife, resulting in the knife in her chest…Rose. Maverick was next to Rose staring at the knife in her chest.

I felt the blood. It was everywhere, rushing into my lungs, covering my chest, in my mouth. "Did I do a g—good job, Maverick?" I say coughing up blood. "We saved him." I say. Blood is rolling down my cheek from coughing.

"Yes, Rose…we did it." He says. I look at Kaleb. His face is a mixture of horror, confusion, and something else.

"What?" he said, his voice breaking. "What do you mean did you do a good job, Rose?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Maverick and I are siblings. He said he wanted to help me. I told him I wanted to save you no matter what the cost. He helped me. We've been planning this. I wanted you to win, Kaleb. This wasn't my Games to win…it was yours…this whole time Kaleb. You were meant to win." I began coughing again. It hurt now. I was going to either drown in my own blood or my heart was going to stop. "As soon as Maverick and I stop breathing you'll be the victor. Thank you for everything…" I whispered. My eyes felt heavy, but I wanted to see his face longer.

I stare at her in disbelief. "Kaleb…?" she whispers. "Yes?" I ask grabbing her hand. "I've always loved you…" her whisper was quieter than before. Her breathing was too quiet. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't tell myself it was true. It couldn't be true. Rose couldn't die.

* * *

**I'm not a poet... So, Peeta's poem probably sounds terrible... What did you think of Chapter 10?**

**~Miki**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I can't say anything, I can't move. I just stare. I can't look away afraid that she'll disappear and I'll never see her again. Her face is so white that she looks like a porcelain doll. Her eyes are closed but her heart is still bleeding at she's alive. I don't know how long she's got left but I'm afraid that it isn't long enough. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she just let him kill me? She can't die…I can't live without her.

I looked at Maverick his eyes were fixed on Rose too. He didn't look like he was doing too well either. His shirt was covered in blood and it seemed like it was getting worse.

I looked back at her face and her eyes were open slightly. For a moment I'd thought she was gone. That she left me. That was not the case though. She was looking at me and then at Maverick. We both grabbed one of her hands. The motion was instantaneous. "This is happening slower than I'd imagined it would." She whispered with a weak smile. I couldn't believe this… She was dying and she was trying to make a joke about how slow it was!? It was too fast for my liking. It was many years too fast for me.

Maverick started laughing. "You're dying and you decide to say that it's too slow a process? Wow…what a kid." He says. He looked at me and saw my expression of bewilderment. "Lighten up, Jeshner. It's not every day you get to experience death. Let her make her last moments…happy." I looked back at Rose.

"You heard me before…right, Kaleb?" she asked. Her voice was hard to hear.

"About planning this…this ridiculous plan to ruin your life?" I said. "Yeah, I heard you loud and clear. AND didn't you hear what I've been saying? Since the arena, since our brief time in the Capitol after learning we were Tributes? If not let me remind you. It was my job to protect you. You weren't supposed to do that, Rose. You were supposed to live and I was supposed to die saving…" I took a deep breath. "…saving the girl I love." I muttered. I can't believe I'd just said that… I guess it doesn't matter though now does it.

"…Kaleb?" she whispered. "I wasn't talking about the plan… I was talking about when I said I've always loved you… I've always been too afraid to admit it, but that's the truth…and now that you've said you love me I really wish that I would've told you sooner…" she said. If she was planning to saw anything else she didn't get it out. A sudden fit of coughing seized her. More blood came with the coughing.

"Rose!" I yelled.

The coughing stopped but her breathing became shallower and her heartbeat became less frequent. This wasn't good. How much longer did she have?

A knock at my front door distracts me from watching my brother showing me a basic stitch for sewing wounds. "Hold on, Erik…" I say. I stand up and go to the front door. Standing there is a woman that I barely know. I really only know her last name. "Hello, Mrs. Emerson. Can I help you with something? My mom isn't home right now, but I can tell her you stopped by."

She smiled. "No, no, Kaleb. I'm here to ask a favor of you. My eldest daughter would like to learn how to play piano and I don't have the time to teach her. I heard that you were an excellent pianist yourself so I was wondering if you would have time to teach her…" she smiled again showing perfectly white teeth. "What do you say?" she asked.

"Um, sure, when would you like me to start?" I say.

"Is tomorrow, good?" she asked. I nodded. "Great. You know where our house is, right? If not I'm sure your mother can tell you. Be there by ten. Rose will be there." She said.

I nodded again. "I'll be there, Mrs. Emerson." She smiled one more time and left.

I went back into the kitchen and sat at the table next to my brother. "Who was that?" he asked with a hint of disgust in his voice. It was like he knew who it was and was disgusted by the very thought of her being on our doorstep.

"Mrs. Emerson, she wanted me to give her daughter piano lessons… Why?" I asked.

His disgusted look only intensified. "Dora Emerson...disgusting." he said.

"Disgusting? Care to explain?" I asked genuine curiosity in my voice.

"Well let's begin with her being one of the people involved in the turning the Victors into sex slaves, so to speak." He said.

This caught me off guard. "What!?" I yelled. "The President is doing what?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You didn't know about that?"

I shook my head. "No…I hadn't heard about it." I say.

"I suppose mom wouldn't want you to know. You are kind of young after all…" he stared at me for a moment. I ignored his calling me young. I was far from young mentally at least.

"You know what?" he said. "I think I am going to tell you something I am not supposed to… I've never been one for rules anyway. You gotta keep it a secret though…can you?"

I nod. "Yeah, sure, what is it, Erik?" I was putting on a calm face, but inside there were fireworks. Anything Erik would tell me would be cool. I knew he was part of a group but I've never been able to figure out what the group is.

"Well, I know you've been snooping around so maybe you've already figured it out. Which I'm sure you have…you're a smart kid." He said. "Anyway, I am part of a Capitol resistance. I am tired of all the antics, the President's and the rest of the Capitol's. It isn't funny and everyone else seems too delusional to see that he's just committing murders every year. At the beginning I thought I was the only one that felt this way." He paused. "I was wrong. There are others like me, Kaleb. It isn't much but there are nearly thirty of us and the numbers are rising. Cherry thinks that we could start a civil war within the next year. She thinks we can win. I think we can too." He stops, staring at me again…making sure I am following maybe.

I knew who Cherry was. Cherry and her brother, Rocket, were always here. I always thought that she held some sort of superiority over my brother and hers. Now I understand. She is the resistance leader. This was bad. Within the next year they would start a war against the Capitol? They don't have a chance of winning even if their numbers rose into the hundreds. The Capitol had not only the numbers but they had the weapons. What could a group of twenty year olds do against the Capitol? "No…" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"You can't do it, Erik. This resistance of yours it can't win. It can't ever win. You don't understand what you're up against here! Why can't you see this? You aren't equipped for a resistance." I say.

Fury flashes onto Erik's face. "NO, _you_ are the one who doesn't understand, Kaleb. What was I thinking? You're just a kid you couldn't understand." He stood up abruptly causing the chair he sat on to fall. He left the room slamming his door shut.

"…goodnight, I guess…" I say, getting up and walking to my room.

The next morning when I wake up Erik is gone and so are my parents. "Typical…" I mutter. I walk over to my closet and pull out an outfit and get dressed. I go into our kitchen to find breakfast.

When I'm finished with my morning routine I look at the clock. It's almost ten. I leave the house and start walking to the Emerson's house, thinking about the mistake Erik was making now.

I knocked on the door. A girl around nine or ten opens the door. "Hi, you must be Kaleb." She says smiling. "I'm Rosemary. Come in."

I follow her into the house and she starts skipping down the hall, red curls bouncing around her head. She stops in a large sitting room with a grand piano in the corner. It was possible the biggest piano I'd ever seen.

She slides onto the bench and I walk over to sit next to her. "I apologize for this." She says. "I doubt you want to teach a little girl how to play piano…"

I say nothing. Instead I look at the piano keys and start telling her how to play.

I knew it. I told him that it was a stupid idea. Why didn't he listen to me when I told him last year? My train of thought was on a rampage. No stops today. Today was the day my brother was reaping what he sowed for not heeding my advice. Their plan to create war with the Capitol was a mistake and now it was coming back to get him.

I walked down the hallway in our house and I stopped at Erik's door. "I'm so sorry, Cherry. This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry." He said holding her face in his hands close to his. What was he talking about? This wasn't his fault! It was hers. She was the leader. It was her fault my brother was in trouble now.

"No, Erik, it wasn't your fault it was mine. They are going to take me and I want you to remember that I love you. No matter what happens remember that." She said.

I was right again. Erik and Cherry had fallen for each other. That was why he was so willing to listen to every word that she said. "I told you this would happen, Erik." I said the angry draining every other emotion I was feeling.

He turned to look at me in the doorway. There was hurt in his eyes. "I know… I'm sorry, Kaleb. I should've listened to you. I was blinded…blinded by my own selfishness."

"You were." I say. "Now you even blame yourself for her mistakes. It wasn't all your fault. She was the leader she should have saw reason." I took a deep breath and turned to her. "If you would have just used your head you would have been able to save lives. Because of you they killed my parents and now they are going to kill my brother. In my eyes…_you_ are the murderer. I hope you're satisfied." I say.

I left the room. The last thing I saw of my brother was his broken expression, the expression that promised to haunt me in my dreams for the rest of my life

My family was dead, and I was alone. All my friends had abandoned me after the President made it clear I was part of a family of traitors. I thought that I was alone, but I was wrong. There was an eleven year old girl that was my friend. The girl I'd met when she was nine. Rose was still there. Even though she should hate me she chose not to. She was a real friend, a friend people have searched for all their lives. Today I would go see that girl. Our last piano lesson was today.

I walked down the street finally reaching the familiar house. I knocked and she was immediately at the door, like she had been waiting for me for hours. "Hi, Kaleb! I made you cookies." She said smiling.

I smiled back, even laughed a little. This girl could make me smile even in my darkest days. "Really? What for?" I say.

She grabs my arm and pulls me to the kitchen. "They are for being you and for teaching me piano. You're the best person ever!" she said.

She stopped pulling my arm when she reached a plate of cookies. They were sugar cookies with sweet frosting. I took one and tried it. They were great. "You made these?" I asked.

She nodded, still smiling. "It took a while, but I wanted them to be good…for your birthday too." She said.

I'd forgotten…today was my birthday. "Happy seventeenth, Kaleb…" I muttered.

She frowned at me. "You can't be grumpy… It's your birthday!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "I know, I know."

"Right now you're six years older than me, but in a month you'll be back down to five years." She said.

"Yeah, I'm an old man compared to you." I say.

We finished the lesson early and she was looking at her shoes. "…Kaleb?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you would watch the Games with me… My mom said I have to watch them and I don't want to watch it alone… I don't like the Games…they scare me." She asked quietly.

I stared at her. If they scared her why would they make her watch them? "I will if you'd like me to." I say.

"Yes, I really would. I hate the Games…and I really don't want to watch it alone." She said again.

We sat on the couch watching the Games. This Games was the 74th Hunger Games. Since I never really paid attention to the Games Rose decided to explain things I didn't notice. "See Peeta and Katniss are from the same District and at the interviews Peeta revealed that he had a crush on Katniss. It's sad really… I wish they didn't have to be in the Games…then they would be free to be together." She said staring at the screen that was focused on a different Tribute. "It's just not fair." She said yawning.

"Are you tired, Rose?" I asked.

She nods. "A little." She says.

"Would you like me to leave so you can rest then?" I asked.

"No, I want you to stay here…until I fall asleep at least." She says yawning again.

I nod. "Okay."

I watched the Games in silence beside Rose, who sat with her knees hugged to her chest and her head resting on her knees. I looked over at her. Her eyes were closed; she was asleep. I stood up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over her. For a moment I am only a few inches from her face. Before now I could never see it, but now is different. I understand. I cared about Rose more than I should. I had feelings for her that I couldn't have. I quickly pulled myself away from her and left the house. I went back to my house I wouldn't have to be around her anymore now. Maybe the feelings would fade…

I had been wrong. The feelings for Rose never disappeared. For a while maybe they grew silent, but now they were screaming in my face. As I stared down at her pale face I realize these feelings will never leave. I love Rosemary Emerson and I always will. "Rose… I love you. PLEASE. Please don't leave me. You have to stay. Stay with me, please?" The only response I got was the sound of the canon as Maverick took his last breath. This only made the panic inside me worse. "Rose! PLEASE!" There was nothing. She was dying and I was powerless.

The next thing happened so fast. "STOP THE GAMES! PLEASE! STOP THE GAMES AND SAVE HER! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T LET HER DIE! PLEASE! STOP THE GAMES!"

* * *

Please Leave Me A Review! ~Miki 3


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It happened in a blur for me; the brightness, the yelling, the strong winds, and then blackness. I was dead now, wasn't I? I felt like I was leaving the world, flying somehow. Did you fly to wherever you go after you die? There are voices around me, but I can't decipher the words they're saying all of it sounds like humming bees in my ears. Some are also familiar to me the melodic tone of their voices…I recognize that much…

Rose and I were both taken up into the white hovercraft. She was unconscious still. When we reached the inside they immediately took her away and that was all I saw before my eyes got heavy and I slipped into unconsciousness myself.

I woke up again in a room. I was on the ground and there were four others in the room. Once my vision was focused I took in the faces of my companions: Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark, the President, and Katniss Everdeen. They all stared at me. "Kaleb Jeshner, that is your name, right?" the President asked looking unhappy.

"Yes, my name is Kaleb Jeshner." I say. "Where is she? Is she okay?" I glanced at Katniss, she would know. Katniss looked at the wall behind me, avoiding my desperate eyes. "Katniss?" I say. Her eyes are still trained at the wall. No. This can't be real. She is okay. Everything is just fine.

"She's fine." Haymitch said, his voice emotionless.

I released a sigh of relief.

"That is irrelevant to why we are here though." The President began. "We are here about you and your consequence for making a fool out of some Gamemakers."

"I understand, sir. I will take any punishment you have…as long as she is safe." I said, and I meant it. I meant every word of it. I didn't care what happened to me.

"We're going to kill you." He said.

My breathing stopped. I don't really know why though. I'd expected this. I couldn't live I had corrupted the system…like Erik had. "I understand…when and how?" I say calmly.

My eyes opened and everything was white. As my vision went more into focus I realized I was in a room and the reason it seemed white was because of the lights. I looked around and realized two things: one I was in a hospital bed, being treated and two…I was alive. I pulled the sheet off me and I was wearing a white gown. I pulled it up so I could see my leg. The knife wound was gone all that was left was the faint white scar reminding me that it had really happened. I assumed my other wound looked the same. I felt fine now aside from the slight hunger I felt. I slid off the bed and stood shakily to my feet and I fell to the ground. I groaned and sat against the wall.

The sound of the door opening scared me slightly. "What are you doing on the floor, Rosemary?" asked an older woman.

"I tried to walk, but I fell I guess…" I say. She shook her head and helped me up into the bed. I've got something for you to eat waiting outside the door. I bet you're hungry." She said smiling.

I nodded, "I am very hungry."

She left the room and came back with a tray. She sat it on my lap and left the room.

She came back into the room ten minutes later to get my tray. "There is someone here to see you." She said. "Do you feel like having company?"

I nodded. I wasn't sure who it would be.

She walked back to the door and spoke words to someone outside the door.

I watched as he walked past her into the room. It was Kaleb…he was alive. I couldn't remember anything from the arena. I couldn't even remember he'd been there with me. "Kaleb?" I asked, hearing surprise in my voice. He stared at me from the door.

"You're alive." He said.

"I think so." I say. "How?" I ask.

He walked over to the side of the hospital bed. "I begged them to stop the Games, so you wouldn't die… They did and you're here now…"

"Did Maverick make it too?" I asked finally starting to remember.

He slowly shook his head. "No, Rose… He was gone before I did anything…"

I looked down at my hands. "It's my fault… I asked him to do it… I killed my brother…" It was true. I had asked him to help me… I had never meant for him to die though. I wanted him to win with Kaleb…even though I knew it was impossible.

"It wasn't your fault, Rose. You couldn't have known that he'd do that." He said.

I shook my head, "I did know, Kaleb… I asked him to do it."

He kneeled down so he was level with me. "I need to talk to you, Rose." There was a new tone in his voice that I couldn't identify.

I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to hear what he had to say…I had a bad feeling. "Yes?" I said.

"I broke the rules, Rose. I did exactly what Katniss had done in her first Games. I ruined the Games for the President and he said there are consequences."

"What…what are the consequences, Kaleb?" I asked hesitantly.

"They plan to send me to their Games every year until I die and if that doesn't happen… If I don't die they will wait until one of us becomes a parent and then send the child or children depending on their decisions…" he said.

I put my hand over my mouth. "What?" That was the only word that comes to mind.

He closed his eyes. "I apologize for involving you in my punishment, but I couldn't let you die…"

"No, Kaleb… How could you do this?" You never should have saved me…you should have just let me—" I said, but he cut me off.

"Don't you dare say that, Rose. I don't think you understand…I couldn't let you die. I could never let them hurt you because you are the only thing left in this world that I care about, can't you understand that?" he says.

I stare at him. "It is the same for me, Kaleb… I couldn't let you die. I told you I love you and I don't want you to just disappear."

He stood up and turned away from me. "They are making me choose what my punishment is. I've already decided. I'm going back into the Games next year and if I live I will go again and again…until they kill me." He walked to the door and left without saying anything more. I knew this was my fault. All of this was my fault. If I would have just died before he could beg them to save me…he wouldn't have to do this. If he died I would die with him…

* * *

Well that was some kind of terrible... How was it in your opinion... Sequel worthy?


End file.
